The Future Is Now
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: When a future Peter Parker lands in 2019 details are revealed and romances are started.
1. What the-

**Well,here we are.As I promised,I bring you a new story,one that I will try to finish unlike the last one.Now,if you follow me you know my story was mostly lemons and a harem.Not now,no lemons,no harems.If that's okay I would like to continue.I took too long but I was brainstorming ideas for the plot and I got it.I was thinking about also starting a fanfic about Flash or maybe WWE.Leave suggestions in the reviews and be completely honest as to what you think of this story.**

New** York** **2019**

It** was a sunny day.Barely any crime too.Spider-Man was swinging through the city doing all sorts of tricks.**

**"Woohoo!!!Hello New York!"-Spider-Man cheered as he swung low through the streets of said city.**

Suddendly** there was a flash of blue light and the people looked up,but there wasn't anything.Spider-Man went up to a rooftop to check it out.****When he got there he saw a Spider-Man lying on the floor.**

**"What the-?"-He said as he ran towards him.****He rolled him around and took the mask off to see...Peter Parker.**

**"Holy sh-"****He was interrupted as the other Spider-Man screamed bloody murder.The screams were heard about 40 meters down the road.**

**"Who are you?"-Peter asked as he took his mask off.****"**

**"I'm you but from the future I think.What year is it?"-The other spider asked.**

**"It's 2019"-Peter said with heavy breathing,but before the other could respond he asked:"What year are you from?"**

**"I am from 2045"-He answered and Peter started to notice other features in him were different as this "future man" had a couple gray hairs.**

**"Well how did you get here?"-Peter asked."Wait,first of all, let's head back to the lab,I will take a blood test to see if you are really me."**

**"I don't remember having any experience on that field."-Said future Spider-Man confused.**

**"I will call up Norman,see if he can talk me through it on the phone.Don't worry,I will pull up an excuse for it."-Explained Peter.**

Octavius Labs

Peter stood in awe as the blood test came positive about being matching with his.

"What happened?"-Peter asked

_Octavius Industries_

_2045_

"Doc Ock needs to up the security in here."-Spider-Man whispered to himself as he crawled through the vents of Octavius Industries.

Peter had sold Octavius Labs to Otto's wife,thinking she had good intentions for it.He had taken the tradition to head to the lab when he needed to work on his Spidey problems but it didn't matter much since he had been using a facility that Mr. Stark had given him as his "Spidey Lair".

Peter found an opening and went through it to land in a control room that had 4 guards and one Doc Ock,that being Otto's wife.

"Doc,it's over,don't try to turn that on."-Peter said referring to the time machine being prepared to be turned on.

"Oh why Peter,it's only the beginning."-Doc said with a mischievous smile.

Otto had passed a few years back,but before that he was visited by his wife and he told her Peter's secret in the hope she would use it to take him down.

"Take him down,if he resists,then take him out."-Doc said

Peter instantly threw a suspension matrix which kept up 2 of the guards while he faced the other two.

He shot an impact web to one and knocked out the other.Then he turned his attention to the ones suspended in mid-air.He just shot a web bomb and webbed them both.

"Hey Karen,can you be a sweetheart and bring me my Anti-Ock suit?Also call Silver and tell her to not worry about me."-Peter ordered

"As you wish Peter."-Karen responded

A pod crashed through the ceiling and out flew a nanite which attached itself to Peter surrounding him in the Anti-Ock suit.

"Alright Doc,I am ready."-He said

She didn't care as to what he said when she cranked the lever to the max and a vortex opened up sucking everything around it up.

"Is that how it's supposed to work Doc?"-Peter asked

"No,what happened?"-She asked desperately.

"Well,I might've touched a few buttons on the server room and a few on the behind of the machine."-Peter answered jokingly

Suddendly the machine broke the control room's wall and sucked it up,later suckin Doc Ock.She held on with her robotic legs but the strength was too much.

"Peter,help me!"-She cried

He maneuvered his way to her position but when he got there she got sucked in and him following behind.

Octavius Labs

2019

"Wait,Otto's wife is Doc Ock?"-Peter asked

"Yeah,that shocked me too when I found out."-Future Peter answered

"Also,why would you need to call Sable to tell her not to worry?"-Peter asked

"Well,remember about a year ago,after you locked up Otto,MJ rejected you right?Well Sable comes back and you sorta fall in love and have a family.She sometimes helps me fighting crime but she spends most of the time with the kids.Carol, that's our older girl,and Jeff,our younger son."-Future Peter explained.

Peter looked shocked.Him and Sable?Not possible.Well he sorta did have a thing for Sable.

"Wait,what month and day is it?"-Future Peter asked.

"It's Friday,May."-Peter answered.

"God,Peter.She comes back today."-Future Peter said.

"What?!Where does she come back?"-Peter asked.

"She wants to meet up at the docks and she should text right about...now."-Future Peter says just as Peter's phone vibrates.

He picks it up to see:Meet at the docks,now.

**What did you think?Be honest.Now I noticed I forgot to turn off the dark filter after I started the story and I turned it off halfway through,sorry.Won't happen again.What do you think about #SilverSpider?If you were wondering,Carol was named after Captain Marvel and Jeff was named after Jefferson Davis.Leave a review and feel free to give writing tips since it's only my second story.**


	2. Seeing Silver

**Sorry for not uploading instantly.I made plans with friends and forgot to do this.BTW this is based on the PS4 Spider-Man game and I forgot to mention that.This takes place after the events of the main game,not including DLCs.**

Peter was thinking about all the information he had been given by his future self.

"Sable,and I?No,she looks nice,but she acts like a robot.I hope she changes."-Peter sighed to himself as he swung over to the docks of New York.

_New York Docks_

_3:00_

Peter got there to see Silver Sable staring off to the distance.She turned and came face to face with Spider-Man.She tried to contain it,but she smiled when she saw him.

"Are you smiling?"-Peter asked confused.

"My emotions overwhelm me as I thank you,for making me change my view of the world.I have changed my soldier's direction in the industry,we no longer fight for money,but we fight for what is right."-Silver said to Spider-Man and he was shocked.

"Um,you're welcome?Why are you here,why come back."-He asked

"As I said,we fight for what's right.My men help conflicts all over the world,but I decided to come back,help here,and try to clean my name for what I did to everybody during the Devil's Breath crisis."-Silver answered to a once again shocked Spider-Man.

"Well I like to think I have it under control,but more help couldn't hurt."-He answered

"Once again,thank you,Peter."-She said

"Wait,what,how do you know?"-He asked as he almost fell over.

"I did a little digging on your past,it only seemed right but I had my doubts.You just confirmed it."-She revealed

"You are a woman full of surprises, you know that?"-He asked

"I have been told."-She replied

He took off his mask and he smiled.They got a bit closer,they could feel each other's breaths,their lips mere inches away,and...they were interrupted by the sound of Peter's phone.

It was the crime towers.He got an alert about some Fisk thugs robbing cement bags.

"Cement,why would they...?"-He asked to himself as he remembered that thugs used to hide all kinds of illegal things in those bags.

"Sable,you want to come with?"-He asked the princess.

She answered by grabbing onto him as they swung away.

_Construction Site_

_Minutes later_

Peter and Silver got there to the sight of Kid Arachnid webbing up some thugs.

"Hey Spider-Man!"-Miles said from under the mask.

"Hey kid!We got some backup!"-He said as he pointed to Silver.

Some webs,and a few kicks and punches later,and all thugs were down and out,and the "cement" was kept safe.

A few of them had holes in them as Sable had shot them but she did it non-lethally.

"Well,I will call Yuri to come pick this mess clean."-Said Peter as he called her.

"Yuri,we got a few thugs,a few webs,and some cement that need to be picked up."-He explained

"We got a call about gunshots,units are already on their way,Spidey."-She replied

"Well you sound all happy over there.Anything you wanna tell me about?"-He asked

She just sighed and hung up.

"Yuri?Damn."-He said

_Octavius Labs_

_1 hour later_

"Well you were right."-Said Peter as he walked

"Silver came?How is she?"-Future Peter asked.

"She's fine.But I felt some tension, and not the suspensive horror tension,more like,let's kiss tension."-Peter answered

They were interrupted as they heard a door open.

"Pete,can we talk?It's MJ."-The voice said

The Peters looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Hide!"-Said Peter

MJ walked in just as Future Peter hid.

"Oh hey MJ."-Petet greeted casually

"Hey,Pete.I wanted to talk.Abou us."-She said

"Look MJ,if you still have feelings,just don't do this.I have moved on.I found another girl.I just haven't told her."-He said bluntly

"Well, it's okay.Can we talk about the reports of blue light near Chinatown? And the reports of two Spider-Men walking into this building together?"-She asked smugly

He just opened his eyes as he knew he was compromised.

"Come out!"-He said

Future Peter came out from behind a crate unmasked and MJ opened her eyes in shock.


	3. The Breakout

**Hey guys,sorry its been so long.I had a little vacation and also had a bit of a writer's block on the direction of this story.I will try to post more often.Also,for all of you explorer/videogames fans I have a new story called Uncharted Tombs.It is a crossover between Uncharted and Tomb Raider.Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

MJ,was shocked.She started panting,and when she stopped,she ran out.

"Wait MJ!"-Peter called out.

" Let her go.I knew it would be a problem."-Future Peter said.

"Alright,she'll calm down,right?"-He asked

" Are you asking me?Or yourself?"-He answered

"Okay.Let's take action.First of all,I can't call you Peter.It's too confusing.I will call you...FP.Short for Future Peter."-Peter said.

" A little on the nose but I'll take it."-FP said.

"Second,if Liv is here,she'll take action soon too."-Peter said

" Peter,we have to up security on the Raft."-FP said.

"Why?"-Peter asked

" You know why."-FP replied.

Petet thought about why they would need extra security on the raft.Then,it came to him.

"But if she wanted to break Otto out,then why hasn't she tried it in the future?"-Peter asked

"She has the company.Here not many recognize her,which makes it perfect."-FP explained

" Oh god,I have to call Yuri!"-Peter said as the ground and walls started rumbling.

_The Raft_

_A few minutes later_

Otto was sitting in his bed when the door to his cell opened.His wife walked through but she was wearing an advanced version of his robotic limbs.

"Liv?"-Otto asked in shock.

"Yes,just,not the one you know."-Liv replied

" I don't know what that means,but I like this version of you more."-Otto said with a sadistic smirk.

"Hey Otto,Liv,sorry to be a party pooper,but,we need to close down as the it is really late and our other guests are sleeping.But it's nice to know that we have a new one!"-Spider-Man said looking at Liv,wearing his Anti-Ock suit.

Then Miles swung into the scene.

" Didn't think you would keep me out of this one,did ya man?"-Kid Arachnid asked.

"Not a chance kid."-He replied

But then Silver Sable walked onto the scene,with both of her blasters out.

" I came just in case it was another Devil's Breath."-Silver said half-joking.

"Well,what do we have here?The Spider-Gang all together for the first time!"-Liv said

" What does she mean the 'first time'?."-Miles asked.

"I will explain later kid.For now,let's dance."-Spidey said as he rushed Liv.

She dodged his strikes,but when Miles started striking her,Peter took a minute to check Otto's cell.

" Wait,where is Otto?"-He asked

"I am right here Peter!"-Otto said standing behind Spider-Man with his robotic limbs,as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground.

Silver then opened fire on his limbs,hitting one of them as it surprisingly went down.She tried to hit another but got slammed into a wall by Liv,who had knocked out Miles.

With all three heroes on the ground,they saw their chance at escape.Liv pressed a button and some charges went off,making a hole in the roof.They made their way out and left the Raft on a big boat,as they made their limbs smaller so they could fit.

_Several Minutes Later..._

Peter woke up to see his partners on the ground seemingly unconscious and no sign of Liv or Otto.

Yuri then burst onto the scene with several SWAT teams.

" What the hell happened?If you care to explain Spider-Man."-Yuri asked clearly annoyed and angry.

"Otto escaped,with the help of his wife."-He explained weakly and Yuri's eyes widened.

" Please help them."-He then said.

**So,what did you think?Don't be afraid to leave a review but if you do be a 100% honest.Should I continue this?Or should I jump off a skycraper?**


	4. The Multiverse Theory

**So glad there are actually people reading this,and hitting the favorite and follow buttons.Thank you all and please leave reviews so I know how I am doing.So,little side tangent,as you all know(unless you live under a fucking rock)that Spider-Man:Far From Home is out.Those who follow the game will know that Insomniac released two new suits.The upgraded suit and the stealth suit.I really like the upgraded suit so I am using it instead of the Advanced Suit.You'll see.**

_Octavius Labs_

_The Next Day_

Peter had just finished working on his new and improved suit.He felt like if he kept wearing the Advanced Suit,a part of Otto just stayed there eating him away to madness.

He used the design of the suit Stark had given him and did some fiddling with the design and improved some things.He sorta missed Karen so he somehow transferred her AI to the new suit.

It looked just like the Stark Suit,but the blue areas were replaced by black,the suit somehow looked thinner,and he included all the tech from the Advanced Suit into this suit.And of course,Karen was there.

"Hello Peter.It has been a long time since we spoke."-Karen greeted

" Hello Karen.Feels nice to have you back."-He replied

"Oh,sooooo,I never did this."-FP.said as he walked in on the scene.

" Well,I like to think the future isn't set in stone."-Peter said and FP chuckled.

_Unknown Location_

_Same Time_

Olivia had just finished telling Otto about her plans and her machine,her company and the time travel.

"Honey,you aren't thinking big enough."-Otto said and Liv frowned.

" What are you thinking?"-She asked

"Do you remember,the Quantum Theory?Or better known as the Multiverse Theory?"-He shot back.

A big smirk formed on her face as she realized what he thought.

_Symkarian Embassy_

_A few minutes later_

Silver Sable sat on her desk,thinking about Spider-Man.She couldn't get him out of her head,but she didn't know why.Ever since they met again,their faces so close,that they could feel each other's breath,their lips mere inches away.

She was interrupted from her train of thought(or desire?)when there was a news break,reporting that Otto Octavius was robbing a bank.

She frowned as she got up and put her blasters in her holsters.

_New York Bank_

_Not long after_

Sable got to the bank to the scene of Spider-Man in what looked like a new suit and Kid Arachnid fighting Doc Ock.Mary Jane Watson was being the nosy reporter she is and was capturing the whole scene.

Spider-Man got slammed into a wall and landed next to Kid Arachnid.

" Miles,I got a plan.You need to distract him while I try to take off the Neural Link Device."-Peter said.

Miles only nodded before rushing out of cover to attack Otto only to see Silver was already doing that.He decided to join in on the fun with Miles striking Otto on the face and Silver striking the robotic limbs.

Peter went behind Otto and got close before getting hit by one of the tentacles.

"Peter,Peter.So young and stupid.You think I don't remember our last fight?You humilliated me!I needed your help and support and you left me!"-Otto said angrily.

Peter went for a punch but got slammed by the tentacles.Silver tried to take the Neural Link herself but got hit by Otto.Kid Arachnid rushed him and got a few punches in but got knocked out by the tentacles.

Otto used his chance to escape and took the money with him.

_Octavius Industries_

_1 hour later_

Peter decided he had to tell Miles and Silver about FP.So he took them to the lab but warned FP first.

They all sat down and FP walked onto the scene.Silver and Miles looked just...just...no words could explain their expressions in this moment.

FP sat down and Peter and him told Miles the whole story.

_A few hours later_

Miles and Silver tried to process the information overload they had gotten.FP and Peter didn't say anything about Silver and Peter's supposed future marriage

Before anybody could say anything Peter and Miles got crime tower alerts.A massive blackout took out electricity in Hell's Kitchen.

" It has to be Liv and Otto."-Peter said and they all headed out but before they coulf leave...

"I'm coming with."-FP said and Peter nodded.

_Unknown Warehouse_

Later

Peter and the rest of the group walked into the scene of Otto and Liv powering up a machine as it caused an explosion.

" Nooooooo!"-Peter screamed as he tackled Otto to the ground and the explosion pushed everybody back.

When the smoke cleared and the rubble had been moved Otto and Liv were gone.They all looked over to the main area of impact and saw something that shocked them.

A man in a Scarlet suit was standing there,accompanied by a latino looking man with long hair,techy glasses,a yellow jacket and jeans,and a woman with white hair,blue eyes,blue shirt,black jacket and jeans.

"Where the hell are we?"-The Scarlet man asked.


	5. Day of love(not Valentines though)

**WARNING!LEMON AHEAD!IF YOU DON'T LIKE,THEN SAY BYE BYE.THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH A LEMON.**

"What the-"-Said Peter in amazement and shock

"Who are you?"-Asked the Scarlet man.

" You don't know me?Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man?"-Spider-Man asked

"No sorry.Wait.Not again."-Said the latino man

" What Cisco?"-Scarlet man asked

"I think we're in a different earth."-Said Cisco

" Um,sorry I don't think we're following here."-Said Spider-Man

"Okay,we'll explain but first..."-Scarlet man said as he removed his mask.

" I'm Barry Allen,also known as the Flash.He is Cisco Ramon,also known as Vibe and she is Caitlin Snow but in this form she is Killer Frost.Don't let the name trick you,she doesn't kill.Well not anymore."-Barry introduced.

Killer Frost slowly lost her blue eyes and white hair as she turned into Caitlin Snow once again.

"Well..."-Said Peter beforw taking his mask off and soon Miles and FP followed too.

"I'm Peter Parker,also known as Spider-Man.He is Miles Morales AKA Kid Arachnid.He is me but from the future,we call him FP.And she is Silver Sable.No nickname."-Peter introduced,his eyes lingering on Silver's for a bit longer.

" Now since you guys know about 'Multiple Earths' I am guessing you know how to get back to yours but,we need help."-Said Peter

_Octavius Labs_

_Later_

Everybody had gotten to the lab and Barry explained the Multiverse to the gang and Peter explained the whole story about Liv and Otto and FP.

"This is so much to take in."-Miles broke the awkward silence." I mean,Peter,the multiple earths,they are real."

"Yeah,that was our reaction too when we learned about it."-Barry said

" Okay,so let me get this straight.You need help defeating the Doc Ocks?"-Cisco asked

"Yeah,it's more of us but those arms aren't a joke."-Petet said

Sable was in the corner of the room,thinking about Peter,looking at him when he didn't pay attention.What it would feel like to...no.That can't happen.Oh,but the pleasure she could get from him.Not just the sexual pleasure,but also his personality.He's nice,and caring.He could be the perfect hus...no.Too soon.

"Is there a bathroom in here?"-Barry asked.

" Yeah,out on the hall."-Peter answered

Barry nodded and as he walked out he shot Caitlin a look and she nodded.

Caitlin waited about a minute before saying:"I gotta go too."-She said.

She walked into the bathroom and when she did,Barry pushed her against the wall and started kissing her.

She broke the kiss after a minute to say something.

"When will you break up with Iris?"-She asked

" When we get back,I'm done with her."-He answered

"Won't they notice if we're gone too long?"-She asked

" Superspeed?We'll make it a quickie."-He responded

He used his superspeed to take off her clothes and he went in on her.

_Later_

Barry came out first and Caitlin came out after five minutes.

The team decided to get to work on a plan to take down Liv and Otto.They decided that maybe,Liv and Otto would need more funds so they would maybe try to rob another bank.

After a while everybody went home,and Peter told Team Flash of some good hotels.

_12:24 p.m_

Spider-Man was out on patrol when an alarm went off nearby.He went over and found the one and only Felicia Hardy AKA Black Cat standing on a roof holding a small statue made of apparently gold.

"Hello Spider.I missed you.Did you miss me?"-She asked.

" Well not really but,who knows.Maybe we'll have some fun."-He said smirking under the mask.

She inmediatly threw an EMP and went running.Peter's Web-Shooters went out so he ran after her.They did parkour across rooftops,through train tracks,on and off buildings.

When his Web-Shooters came back online,he shot webs at Felicia to slow her down.He finally tacled her on top of a roof with ample space.

"I missed this Spider.Didn't you?"-She asked

" Well,being honest,yeah,a little."-He answered

She pushed herself against him,and started grinding her crotch against his.

"Let's cut a deal.If you give some of that I'll give you this."-She said pointing to his pants and then the statue.

He tried so hard,oh,so hard to keep himself in check,but lust beat responsability.

He pushed his lips against hers and they kissed hardy(it's a bad joke,I know,but let me have this one).He started taking off her suit and when they were done she took off his.They were now both completely naked.

She got down and started jerking his member.He groaned and moaned in pleasure.Her lips then parted and she took him all at once.She gagged a bit but she then started bobbing her head and the gagging stopped.

After a while,she could feel him coming,so she stopped.

" Why are you stopping?"-Peter asked

"Now it's your turn."-She replied

" You are one naughty cat."-He said

She laid down on a solid box they found and he got on his knees.His tongue darted into her vagina and her back arched up as she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Spider,I forgot how good you were."-She commented

He kept licking and sucking for a few minutes and when he felt her get close he stopped.

" Copiying my tricks are you Spider?"-Felicia asked

"You bet.Let's finish off the other at the same time."-He said

They got in a position where she had her hands on his dick and he had his fingers in her pussy.She jerked and he pushed until they moaned as they came in unison.

He sprayed his load on her face and hair,some of it landing on her mouth and her juices fell to the floor.Since they were so much,he got down and sucked the remaining juices off her pussy and kissed her so she could taste herself.

" I'm delicious aren't I Spider?"-She asked

"You sure are."-He answered

He picked her up and pushed his dick inside her.She moaned loudly.

He then pushed her up against the wall and started thrusting into her.

After a few minutes he could feel her walls clamping down on him.He knew she was close,but he was only halfway through.

When she came she let out a loud scream.

" OH YEAH YOU FUCKING SPIDER!YOU DIRTY LITTLE ARACHNID!KEEP FUCKING ME SENSELESS!JUST FUCK MY BRAINS OUT AND MAKE ME STUPIDER THAN A NEWBORN BABY!"

He just went faster and harder until he came but not without her cumming two more times.

He dropped to the floor and they stayed there for the next 10 minutes.Then they stood up and started dressing up.

"That was great Spider.We should do it again."-Felicia suggested.

"Definitely."-He replied

He picked up the statue and went back to the residency to put it back.

After a while,he went back home and he layed in bed for the next couple of minutes.He then smirked nastily.


	6. Moving Over

**Hello guys.I was writing the next chapter when I decided to check out Wattpad.So I read a few stories,wrote one of my own and I gotta say,that I prefer it much more to this.With that said,I'm moving this story over to Wattpad.If you all wanna follow it over there,you can download the app or use the browser page.**

**I will keep reading here so if you wanna message me,you're more than welcome.Also,my User name is the same as it is over here and the other story over there is called Endgame:The End.**

**Thank you for the support,**

**Nice_Guy3012**


End file.
